


Break Fast

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Break Fast

**Title:** Break Fast  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil, Rose  
 **Prompt:** Theme #1 - Food @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None, Au  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

 

The kitchen was a mess. Her _daughter_ was a mess, and she and Cybil stood at the island with matching uh-oh grins. There was flour all over the counters and egg dripping to her _brand new, thank you very much_ tiled floor. There were dishes piled in the sink and she was pretty sure something was burning. 57

"What's all this?" She steps into the kitchen proper to survey the mess fully, trying not to cringe.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!"

And she'd forgotten. She smiles, widely, and hugs her girls, making sure to squeeze Cybil extra hard before settling into eat.


End file.
